


Awake

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [41]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Source: http://efr-s.tumblr.com/post/137347694702/awake
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/413ghk/awake_efrs/cyz9rvf?context=3

The nightmare was new but familiar.

Pyrrha woke with a start, trying to keep herself from crying out.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune mumbled. "Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine. It was just the nightmare again." Pyrrha whispered. It was early morning, but not time to get up.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked. He started to wake up, sitting up and opening his eyes, but Pyrrha placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Jaune, you don't need to get up. Just stay here with me. Please?"

She took his hand and held it close.

"Sure." Jaune replied. "Try to get some more sleep, okay? Nora's going to take the morning wake-up call, so you'll need as much relaxing sleep as you can." He closed his eyes and laid back on the pillow.

Pyrrha took strength and solace from holding Jaune's hand, feeling calmer and a greater desire to sleep again. The nightmares faded, and she relaxed.

Sleep came easier when Jaune was close.


End file.
